


Scars

by saphire_dance



Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Drift and Ratchet talk about old wounds.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931401
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Scars

They were cuddled up in the berth, Drift practically draped over him, tracing over the scar on Ratchet’s right pauldron. His fingers seemed to seek that one out a lot. “I got that one...”

“On Uraya,” Drift interrupted. “A Decepticon got behind you and the sniper had to shoot through you to take them out.”

“And just how do you know that?”

Drift wasn’t looking at him anymore. “It wasn’t an Autobot sniper.”

“Ah.” Ratchet touched the scar briefly. It hadn’t been that bad of a wound. The only reason the scar was as prominent as it was, was because Ratchet has only done the bare minimum of a patch job before getting back to work. “That explains a few things.” 

“I’m sorry.” Drift mumbled the apology into Ratchet’s plating.

“Don’t be. We both know you saved my life that day. Not the first time I’ve been hit by friendly fire.” Drift perked up, his gaze finally returning to Ratchet. Grabbing his hand he dragged it down to a shallower mark along his side. “Optimus is never going to live this one down.”

Drift petted the scar cuddling closer. “Tell me.”

“It was early in the war...”

**Author's Note:**

> Is Deadlock a sniper? Not really. Do I get a kick out of the idea of him watching Ratchet from across the battlefield? Yes, I do.


End file.
